Warning Left Ignored
by minasweetgirl
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie just returned back to their boarding school after a break, to find out that there is a serial killer loose. What happens if the serial killer gets inside the school and is watching everything?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going great, everybody was laughing, and nobody seemed to care about the t.v.'s above us telling us the daily news. I myself was too busy scanning the room for my boyfriend Sora. I hadn't seen him since the break, both our parents lived in Destiny Island and somehow none of us could seem to make the time to visit each other. Though we did promise that once we got back to Twilight Towns boarding school, we would spend most of the time together if not all.

So there I was sitting in the grand dining hall, at one of the long maple dining tables, scanning through everybody to see if a certain spiky haired brunette with blue eyes would appear. Students were coming and going, happily greeting people they hadn't seen in awhile, and some guiding new students through the building. I managed to spot my best friend Selphie, she had her brunette hair in her traditional curls at the ends and wearing a new yellow dress. Once she managed to make eye contact with me, a big grin appeared on her face, and I knew she a ton of adventures she wanted to share. She skipped her way towards me, still with that big grin.

"I have so much to tell you!" Selphie squealed, once she she got to where I was at and sat down with me.

"Oh really?" I tried to sound interested, but I doubted Selphie would even notice any hint of sarcasm. My mind was wondering where Sora could have been, or if there was any excuse that could cause him to not be here.

"Yeah!" She said before taking in a huge breath to spill everything that had happened in the last 2 months. "I met this really really really really cute guy! Though I don't remember his name, but it might of been Wakka or Tidus...OH! Tidus was the other cute guy I saw. I also found this really cute dress shop, thats where I found this dress at." She pulled on her dress, which looked identical to most of the other dresses she owned, to show me.

Selphie kept rambling on about every single event since the start of the break as my eyes kept scanning the room for Sora, and I tried my best to look interested. On any normal day Selphie's adventures would deserved my undivided attention, just not at the moment.

"Hey Kairi, are you even listening to me?!" Selphie shouted at me, causing other students to look in our direction.

"Sorry Selph, its just I haven't seen Sora anywhere and I didn't get to see him during the break." I explained.

"Oh, well I heard that he might a little late from Riku. Something to do with his Dad being in a business meeting."

"Wait, why did Riku tell you but not me? I tried to not get hurt by the fact nobody told me, not even sora.

"I don't know maybe they were afraid that would get really upset if they told you." Selphie mischievously grinned. I was taken back by such behaviour, what was she trying to hide from me.

I nodded and continued to search the room with my eyes, as Selphie continued to tell me the rest of her adventures. My heart sank down into my chest when I still couldn't find the familiar brunette. All the other students were happily exchanging their own experience with fellow classmates, some even going as far as exchanging gifts from trips they took with their family or a birthday that might have taken place over the break. Some of the girls were even with their boyfriends cuddling at one of the father tables. One girl dressed in all white, with short blonde hair, was leaning against a guy with blonde spiky hair, wearing a white jacket. The guy had his arms wrapped around her, and they were laughing at something when the blonde girl looked up at him in a position for him to kiss her.

Envy swan through my body, why couldn't Sora be here? My eyes quickly shifted away at the scene of the couple about to kiss. Selphie frowned at the lack of attention she was receiving. She sat back in the huge brown maple chair and gave out a loud sigh of disappointment. I gave her an apologetic look and decided to forget about sora for a while.

"So tell me about this guy Wakka?" I inquired.

"OH MY GOD! He's like such a God, with his sun kissed skin, well defined muscles, and bright orange hair" She excitedly responded, then continued. "He's on the soccer team at his school. Too bad he doesn't go to our school." She sniffled.

"You still probably have a shot with Riku probably" Knowing quite honestly that Riku thought she was crazy, and didn't fit his standards for a girlfriend.

"You really think so?" her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, why not up?" at that moment I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I looked behind expecting to see maybe Rikku or Yuna, my other best friends, and to my surprise it was a very familiar spiky haired brunette with blue eyes.

Sora stood there wearing a black jacket with some yellow and red on it, black pants and shoes, Holding flowers and balloons. My heart skipped a beat at this scene before me, and i could feel my face becoming red like my hair. He smiled his sweet smile looking at me with those warm blue eyes.

"Thanks Selph, for covering for me" Sora laughed a little, " It was a tricky getting all this past security"

"Oh my God Sora" Was all I could manage to get out, as i got up to hug him.

Sora held onto me tightly as I rested my head on my shoulder taking in his mesmerizing scent. He tried to carefully not poke in the back with the flowers, but was failing. I didn't care as long as he was here with me. His lips met the top of my head as he kissed me softly, like he always did when we were just hugging.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier." Sora whispered in my ear.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Selphie giggled.

"Ahhh gross, you guys should get a room." this comment was made from the none other, but Riku himself.

I let go of Sora to turn around to greet Riku, one of my friends who I have known since I was five along with Sora. Riku stood there with long silver hair wearing a yellow and white jacket like vest, with a zipped up shirt underneath, and baggy jeans. He always had a bad boy look to him, which everybody at school avoided confrontation with him in fear he might actually do something to them. Today was different though, he actually looked amused.

"Good to see you too, Riku" Sora smiled.

"Isn't it always. Oh by the way like the new hair style, Kairi." I blushed at the compliment, nobody else seemed to notice.

"OH! So thats what was different!" Selphie Exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her ignoring the fact that my best friend was sometimes slow. We all sat down at the maple table and got caught up on the events that took place. Sora as it turned out helped his father with his business and getting it back on track. Riku had gotten a temporary job to prove to his parents that he was somewhat responsible. Selphie continued on about Wakka and Tidus, and how much of a God they looked like. Unfortunately for her Tidus was actually going to this school and happened to walk by. We were all laughing and having a good time until the whole room went silent as the t.v.'s above us flashed with breaking news.

"_A serial killer has escaped from prison after killing four of his inmates._"

"Oh my God" was all I could manage to say, too shocked about what I was hearing. Selphie was too stunned to even talk, which was unusual.

"_He was originally convicted for the murders of five people, two children, and was sent to life in prison._"

"How'd the hell did the serial killer escape from prison?" Riku commented.

"_It is best to stay indoors especially at night. Children shouldn't be left outside by themselves, and shouldn't walk home alone either_"

"We should be fine right? I mean with all the security the school has" Selphie insisted.

"_Here is a photo of this man, if you see him contact the authorities immediately. He is a very dangerous person_" a photo a very sickly man with long black hair, and an unshaven face appeared on the screen.

"There's a ton of people he could possibly go after, and trying to get into here would be too difficult to even bother." Sora reassured Selphie and I.

I sat there too shocked to even to even take it all in. With that everybody went back to their usual selves and the dining hall was once again filled with chattering students.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the revealing of the runaway serial killer, nobody, not even the teachers, in our school seemed to be bothered. Though it could be for the best to just forget, and not cause mass hysteria.

I had woken up to the loud buzzing sound coming from the alarm clock. My arm instinctively reached out, from under the purple covers, to smack the small annoying object sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Friday, one more day I had to endure before the weekend. Then Sora, Riku, Selphie, and I could go out and spend some time at the nearest mall, buy some things, and forget about all the school work that had to be done before monday. Before the alarm could go off again, I pulled the covers all the way up to my head and felt myself drift back into sleep.

Thirty minutes had passed before the alarm went off again, and once again I slapped it to turn off. Looking at the time on the on the clock it read eight o'clock, shock ran through my body. Class would start in forty minutes, I immediately sat up trying not to hyperventilate from freaking out. My eyes quickly looked at the closet door, where my uniform should have been hanging. The white button up shirt with a blue plaid skirt and tie were nowhere in sight. My heart started pounding in my ears, with realization that my uniform had gone missing.

"Okay. Calm down kairi, its gotta be somewhere in here" I whispered to myself. "where was the last place you saw it at?"

My memory started to slowly come back from the event that took place the night before. I had gone into the girls communal bathroom to take a shower. My purple and pink backpack, filled with all of my bathroom essentials and clothes, was hanging off of my shoulder before it fell onto the ground in front of one the shower stalls. I slid the shower curtain to the side and reached inside to turn the knob over to the hot side. The bathroom slowly started to fill with steam as my legs walked me over to the sinks to look at my reflection in the mirror. My violet eyes were staring back at me, my auburn hair always made them pop out and even more noticeable . With that I gathered all my hair into a bun, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got undressed.

Once I was done with the shower, got dressed, gathered all of my personal belongings, and went back to my dorm room. My heart stopped when I realized that I forgot to put my uniform in my backpack.

I ran back to the communal bathroom and bursted through the door, almost knocking over the short blonde haired girl I saw a week ago, to see if by some miraculous chance my uniform was still there. Her bag fell to floor as she tried to regain her balance, her expression gave off that she was terrified but then realized why I was there.

"Did you accidentally leave your uniform in here?" She softly spoke as she slowly pulled out the clothing, from the bag she had around her shoulders, and handed it to me. "I was about to put it in the lost and found bin."

"Yeah I did, thanks. You're such a lifesaver!" I let out a sigh of relief. "My names kairi by the way"

"Oh, mines Namine. I'm new here" Her voice sounded so delicate, heck the girl looked so delicate.

"You'll like it here, I promise." I added quickly then left to start the day.

* * *

We were all sitting around the round table at lunch time. Sora was next to me with his arm around me, while I was laying my head on his shoulder. Selphie was going on about the how many of the new male students were cute, nobody seemed to be listening because this was the fifth time she reminded us of her opinion. Riku was complaining about the new rules that were set in place this year. Mainly that nobody was allowed out of their rooms to go into the commons area, or any part of the campus, past ten o'clock.

Our food was brought to our table by several of the cooks and servers. There was a bowl of mash potatoes, corn, and carrots. The main dish was precut roasted chicken and our beverage was iced tea and water. We all got our plates and started passing around the bowls of food and serving our selves. Right at that moment Namine came to my table with the spiky blonde haired guy from a week ago.

"Hi kairi, do you mind if me and Roxas sit with you guys?" Namine pointed towards the spiky blonde haired boy.

"Oh, no. Not at all you guys are welcomed." I answered.

Namine and Roxas brought up some chairs, sat down, and started serving themselves. We went around the table introducing ourselves quickly. Before long Yuna and Rikku showed up and introduced themselves to Namine and Roxas. Yuna was a blue eyed brunette, with her hair cut short just below her chin. Rikku herself was a true blonde, not one of those girls who bleached their hair constantly, and had it up on her usual high ponytail and her side bangs crowning her face.

"So, I was thinking about joining the school's volleyball team" Rikku stated.

"Oh wow Rikku, think about all the cute guys attention you would be getting for wearing those really short shorts!" Selphie added

"I know right!" Rikky agreed

Riku, Sora, and Roxas rolled their eyes at Rikku and Selphie's conversation. Those two were always boy crazy, though RIkku was a little more calm about it. Yuna on the other hand was more like me, we were both very academic, took school seriously, and complete book worms. But today she was unusually quiet, which was strange cause she would have been laughing by now with Rikku's and Selphie's conversation.

"Did you guys hear about that serial killer?" Roxas started. "They haven't found him yet, they think he's hiding somewhere."

Everybody at our table got quiet for a second. Roxas was looking down at the glass of water before him, in deep thought, just running his fingers on the rim of the cup.

"They also think that he's somewhere in Twilight Town." Yuna added, though she looked terrified to even mention it.

"WHAT?!" Selphie almost screamed. "You can't be serious, the school is going to go under soft lockdown if they really think he's somewhere here in town, and do you know what that means?" Selphie waiter for a response and when no one said anything she continued. "None of us can leave the building, unless of course one of our parents came or we were part of the staff!"

"That would be a total nightmare!" RIkku whined.

"Even then I don't think the staff could leave without special permission." Namine quietly

said.

"Guys we have nothing to worry, the school has high security." Sora counter argued.

For some reason Sora's Input didn't seem to calm down the group as they continued discussing ridiculous "what if" events, that would never take place. Riku had his eyes closed acting as if he wasn't listening, but we knew better to know he was about to explode. Roxas was still looking down at his cup, this time though he wasn't running his fingers along the rim instead his hand was just lying on to the side of his cup. He also had a concerned facial expression and didn't feel like talking, I didn't either not with finding out new information over the serial killer.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Riku yelled at us, causing several tables around us to stop talking and turn their attention over us. Several of us at our table actually jumped, and Namine seemed a little bit frightened. "Just forget about it. You guys are going to end up causing mass hysteria over something thats isn't really that big of a deal" With that Riku got up and left.

"Hey Namine." I said to get her attention. "You shouldn't be afraid of Riku, He gets like that sometimes. He doesn't like to see us worried over things we can't control."

Namine nodded her head at me and gave me a weak smile. This was going to be a long rest of the day. The bell finally rang releasing everybody to go on to their next class, everybody at the table immediately got up and left , I was about to get up when Sora grabbed my arm and pulled me gently back down. He gave me the sweetest smile as his eyes sparkled with joy, then he got close to the side of my head. His hot breath was against my ear, and my face started to feel like it was burning.

"Meet me in the commons area after classes today." Sora whispered, he then lifted my face up and kissed me softly on the lips. Gave me one last smile, and got up to go to class.

I sat there stunned like always whenever he did that, if only I was able to do that to him. Once all my thoughts were gathered, I got up smoothed down my blue plaid skirt and went off to my next class.

* * *

"Alright class I've got an announcement to make" Ms. Henderson calmly told the class.

Selphie and I looked and each other hoping it wouldn't be what we were suspecting at lunch. Ms. Henderson took a long pause before continuing what she was going to say. Even though she was doing her best to hide her emotions, she looked worried.

"The headmaster sent out an email to all teachers to tell their seventh period, that the police have informed us we are going under soft lockdown." She took a huge breath before continuing. "Now what that means is no one is allowed to leave the building without special permission. If your parents decide, after we call them, that they want to come and get you. You are allowed to leave the campus then." Well there goes my plans for the weekend.

Everybody in the room gasped and started whispering amongst themselves. Selphie looked like she was on the verge of crying, but trying so hard not to. It was really hard on everyone to hear that we might be in danger at this point, even I couldn't believe what was happening. The whispers started growing louder and at this point they were just students almost shouting at each other.

"Kairi!" Selphie loudly whispered at from two seats away.

"What?" I answered back.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Are you serious, was what I was thinking when i heard this. We were under soft lockdown and all she cared about was how we were going to spend time, while being locked up in the school.

"I don't know, Selphie" I said trying to not sound annoyed. " I know I'm going to meet sora in the commons area, as soon as class is over."

"Oh! Thats a good idea, I'm coming too!" She clapped her hands together, like she always did when she was excited.

It took everything in me from not smacking my head onto the desk in front of me. Selphie was so self centered sometimes. It was my chance to be alone with Sora and she just had to ruin it. I looked at Selphie in the eyes and gave her my best sarcastic smile I was capable of.

Class continued as usual. Mrs. Henderson pulled out her class set books of _The Great Gatsby _by F. Scott Fitzgerald, and began passing them out. She gave us some back story on how messed up the Fitzgeralds life was, and that thankfully their daughter Scottie Fitzgerald didn't turn out anything like them. The class started reading the first chapter of the book when the final bell of the day rang. Everybody go their things together and left back to their dorm rooms or the commons area. I unfortunately had to wait for Selphie to gather her things before I was ready to leave.

"You know Kairi, I think you and Sora should be put in the yearbook as the cutest couple." Selphie said cheerfully as she organized her books in her book bag.

"Thanks Selph thats really sweet, but we both know that those polls are nothing but popularity contests." I stated.

"So? I think if you guys did enter it you would win." She finally swung her bag on her shoulder.

We started walking down the hall together dodging the students as we made our way to the commons area. What was quite odd was that nobody seemed to look like they were the least bit concerned that the whole school was forced under lockdown, everybody was laughing and seeming to look like they were having a good time.

"Selph if any one of us out of our group were to be cutest couple, it would probably be Riku and whatever girl he chooses."

"No, Riku would most likely get best looking guy." Selphie fought back.

"Okay whatever, you win" I had said this when we finally were stopped by a group of students in front of us. I was prepared to get Selphie's "YAY!" phrase, which did not happen. I turned to look in the direction that Selphie was at, and noticed there was writing all over the walls. It looked like the letters were painted red and still wet, but slowly drying brown. Then it hit me that it wasn't paint. It was blood and read: "You can not hide from me" over and over all over the walls.


End file.
